A Somewhat Civilized Chat and the Llamas of Doom!
by Moved to Shachou
Summary: Somewhere in the void of the internet, a chat room of KH characters thrives...Includes Sora, BHK, Marluxia, BHK, Ansem, and maybe more! T for Lang, Worth Reading!


* * *

Author's Notes:

This is bascally about Sora creating a chat room and wrecking havoc over the internet.

You might be able to recognize people by their screen names, but I'll give you a list of them at the end.

I've been in a very Kingdom Hearts mood lately. This one was created while high on sugar and at my friends house at 2:30 A.M.

REVIEW! PLEEEEEEASE!

-Lorwen Ayumi

* * *

Disclaimer:

I don't own KH, it's Simple and Clean!

((in the distance, a voice is heard)) ..As the waaaaay that your maaaaking me feeeeel tonite, it's hard to let it ((a gunshot is heard, the voice stops)) Heh...

* * *

**KeybladeMahster has logged in**

KeybladeMahster: Sweet! Now to make a chatroom...

**Random Chat Room Number 664023895 has been created**

KeybladeMahster: Okay, I guess that I'll just wait for everyone to come in now!

KeybladeMahster: ...

KeybladeMahster: How hard is it to find my dratted chat room!

**FlowersareyourFriends has entered the room.**

FlowersareyourFriends:Very hard, Sora. Seen Namine around lately?

KeybladeMahster: Of all people...no, I haven't.

Flowersareyourfriends: Drat. I just wanted to sharpen my scythe on her overly thick skull..

KeybladeMahster: 0-0

FlowersareyourFriends: Gah! I mean, just...you know...erm...Uh...

**xSubmit-Foolsx has entered the room**

xSubmit-Foolsx: This room has been connected..

KeybladeMahster: Oh no, not again...

xSubmitFoolsx- Tied to the Lllama...

FlowersareyourFriends: Don't you mean darkness? 0-o

xSubmit-Foolsx: ...

KeybladeMahster: ...((snicker))

xSubmit-Foolsx- SHUT UP, FOOL!

**KeybladeMahster has been smacked**

xSubmit-Foolsx- Anyways, it's not my fault! It's whoever wrote theses damned 'Evil Speech' Notecards!

**FlowersareyourFriends has exited the room**

**NothingButAFake has entered the room**

xSubmit-Foolsx: You!

NothingButAFake: Eh? What?

**NothingButAFake has been smacked**

NothingButAFake: What the hell was that for :-(

KeybladeMahster: For being "Nothing but a Fake" ((laugh))

NothingButAFake: ((sniff)) YOU MEANIE! ((runs and cries in corner))

xSubmit-Foolsx: Actually, I was getting on him for writing my notecards wrong, but that works too. :-D Curses! I have to go! Evil plots of World Domination! Rememeber, Every heart must turn to the llamas from whence it came!

**xSubmit-Foolsx has left the room **

KeybladeMahster: Finally! The freaks gone!

**BHK: The-Other-Keyblade-Mahster has entered the room**

BHK: The-Other-Keyblade-Mahster: ...((looks left))

BHK: The-Other-Keyblade-Mahster: ...((looks right))

BHK: The-Other-Keyblade-Mahster : ((grins)) NO AXEL!

KeybladeMahster: ((rolls eyes)) Why are you so paranoid about Axel?

BHK: The-Other-KeybladeMaster: Becuase...

**xSavexthexPyromaniacsx has entered the room.**

xSavexthexPyromaniacsx: Hey, BHK! I need to find Sora, he owes me another battle...

BHK: The-Other-KeybladeMaster:That's why; Run...

**KeybladeMahster has left the room**

((Keyblade Mahster: Heh, heh. I'm just under stealth settings. Still here...they can't seeee meeee..))

xSavexthexPyromaniacsx: Wait, where'd he go?

BHK: The-Other-KeybladeMaster: You can't see him!

xSavexthexPyromaniacsx: You're crazy!

BHK: The-Other-KeybladeMaster: Indeed. The balogna calls my name...Lunch...see you again soon, Axel no Baka!

**BHK: The-Other-KeybladeMaster has left the room**.

xSavexthexPyromaniacs: ...Time to leave, I guess. There's Scientists to be murdered, towns to burn down...What the hell was I supposed to be doing here anyways?

**xSavexthexPyromaniacsx has left the room.**

((KeybladeMahster: Time to shut this down! But tomarrow...yes, tomarrows another day..))

**KeybladeMahster has finally and truley left the room. You may go back to your usual REVIEWING OF THIS FIC! THIS MEAN YOU! .

* * *

**

Final Author's Notes:

I know, it was the most pointless fanfic on earth. I need to get a real job...DAMNED CHILD LABOR LAWS!

Here are the Charactes and their screen names:

KeybladeMahster: Obviously Sora...

FlowersareyourFriends: Marluxia from Chain of Memories

xSubmit-Foolsx: Ansem, the creepo villian

NothingButAFake: Replica Riku, also from CoM

BHK: The-Other-KeybladeMaster: The 'Blond Haired Kid' from Kingdom Hearts 2

xSavexthexPyromaniacsx: Axel from CoM

Hope you enjoyed! PLEASE REVIEW! (Everyone can now tell I'm preeeety desperate)

If I get enough reviews, I'll treat you with a second chapter that includes Namine and Kairi, plus Riku! Nyu!

* * *


End file.
